


Counterparts

by LigeiaMaloy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good vork, Sniper, cornering a member of zhose despicable Reds." He smiled triumphantly at his red counterpart. "For a moment I zhought zhe two of you vould be somezhing like lovers, but of course nobody vould be so stupid and risk his life for some carnal pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterparts

The sound of the Blu Medic's black boots echoed from the walls of the corridor as he hastened back to the medic bay. The appointment with the Engineer had been planned days before and he had been looking forward to it.

He knew, whenever the small Texan asked him to spare him a bit of his valuable time, it was usually about the improvement of his equipment  very welcome improvements. But today the conversation had taken longer than he expected and although making use of this little break was a part of his evening activity, the Medic had slowly grown impatient.  
A look along the corridor  and when he was sure nobody was close by he unlocked the door and entered. His _evening activity_ , the unclothed, tightly restrained Sniper, waited for him.

"How are you, mein Freund?" The Medic smiled while he watched the tall man's distressed face.

The sight was indeed very pleasant. He locked the door so nobody could disturb him  not that anybody from the team would dare to disturb the Blu Medic during his leisure times in the evenings unless it was an emergency  and picked up his blue latex gloves and put them on. Slowly he walked along the table, his gloved forefinger glided gently over the skin of the Australian's hectically breathing chest.

Every sign of the tied up man's body language told of anticipation and pain. To the Medic's delight the Sniper flinched when he touched the tip of the needle that still stuck in the man's nipple. A reaction that was repeated when he carefully brushed the second needle. Of course he had used an antiseptic agent before he had pierced the Sniper's sensitive skin. But obviously the situation was rather agonizing for his toy as a thin layer of sweat told him. It was to expect that the small things would burn under these circumstances. Especially when the needles were moved.

"Why are ya doin' that to a teammate, ya sick, bloody bastard?"  
Unimpressed by the desperate yet angry growl the Medic adjusted his glasses and inspected the infusion bag and the IV line that lead from it between the man's spread legs right to his scrotum. Fortunately the prolonged wait didn't have any nasty side effects, the saline solution still dripped unimpeded in a steady rhythm from the rest of the liquid.

"Vhy, dear Sniper, zhis vas a part of our agreement, nicht wahr?" he answered while he examined the small tube that penetrated the soft skin of his _patient's_ sac and nodded. Everything was orderly in place and the skin felt already nicely stretched although he had decided to use a small amount of liquid today. The balls felt only a bit tight for their size. "Of course I'm abiding by zhe terms, zhat's a question of honor, don't you agree?" He pushed the hollow needle a bit deeper and received a pained hiss instead of a response.

  
What a piece of luck  who would have imagined that their Sniper would ever let himself get involved with a romantic affair. With _Red's_ Medic. And who would have imagined that he, the Blu Medic of all people, would have the honor to observe them at one of their little private meetings? A piece of luck indeed, the last longer vacation had been months ago, he had started to become sexually frustrated. It was not easy to find a perfect counterpart who was willing to participate in his preferred kind of loveplay, especially when his company only consisted of eight other, strong minded and proud men. How easy it had been to convince the Sniper to agree with his suggestion.

 

Silence for sex.

  
He tightened the thin, metallic band around the man's cock a bit more. It was far from being fully erected, but the Medic's fingers were skilled. A bit of gentle, direct stimulation at the tip tricked the sensitive organ enough to grow in the gloved hand. It was obvious that the Sniper didn't enjoy this kind of treatment, but that didn't matter.

On the contrary.

The Medic freed another thin needle from its sterile wrap. When he was sure that the ring would keep up the erection for a while he pulled back the foreskin, and without a warning he slowly pierced the skin of the glans and pushed it through the flesh, grinning at his toy's scream.  
"Hold still! Or zhis might hurt you for real!" he commanded strictly and licked his lips.

The bonds were done perfectly, of course, they didn't give the Sniper enough room to move much or even trash around or kick. The plain agony, the trembling body and the angry but helpless curses were too delicious. His pants were already getting tight. He stepped back a bit and let his eyes wander over his piece of art.  
The Sniper had a nice body, tall and slim, the sinewy type. A clear-cut, usually badly shaved face, a bit untidy, but nevertheless handsome. Combined with a strong, self-confident personality he wasn't the kind of man who was prone to this kind of tendency and Medic had to admit  it was even more enjoyable with a toy that wasn't into his special care. Yes, he was lucky to have such a fine specimen of a man under his control.

  
"How do you feel, Herr Sniper?" he inquired casually, still standing between the man's long legs, smiling at the sight that was presented to his eyes.

"Shut up, ya bloody bastard, fuck me and get over with it!" the Sniper snapped, his voice shaky. Very unlike his usual manner of speaking, but Medic thought it rather sexy this way.  
He took the man's balls into his hand and squeezed them, chuckling at the provoked, tormented groan.

"Herr Sniper, vhen your doctor asks you how you feel you better answer. Start vizh your zhroat." he ordered. The thump of his right hand began to rub the Sniper's entrance while his free hand played with the needle he had pierced through the tip of the cock.

  
The Sniper winced, he knew this part of the game.

  
"Hard to breathe, the choker's too tight..." he finally answered and the Medic nodded.

  
"Go on." He fished a small container of medical lube out of the pocket of his coat and covered the fore- and middle finger of his right hand with the clear liquid.

"Chest... the needles, they burn, take them out!" he tried to sound firm but gasped for air when two fingers, smooth and cold thanks to the rubber glove, were ungently shoved into his hole and pressed against the tight muscle, roughly widening him.

"No. Continue." This was enough, the Medic decided and removed his fingers. He opened the belt of his pants and pushed them down, finally freeing his own cock. Unlike the Sniper he was very hard now.

"They hurt... " The Australian gulped and pulled against the ropes that held his hands in place.

"Vhat hurts? Are you sure _zhey_ hurt?" Slowly he pushed his dick through the Sniper's small opening, inch by inch. He hadn't wasted much time on preparing him so the tight muscle didn't give way easily despite the pressure.

"My balls, wanka! No, ain't hurtin' but feels nasty." he hissed, focusing on relaxing, the Sniper knew it would only hurt more when he tensed up too much.

"Don't be such a baby, it's just a 100ml infusion, zhey vill be back to normal in a few hours." The Blu Medic sighed with relish when he finally pushed in all the way, holding still for a moment, taking the time to watch the Sniper's trembling body a bit more. He wrapped his right hand around the half erected shaft and let it slide up and down, his thump rubbing against the pierced top while his hips started to move against the man's butt.  
The Sniper gave a low cry  an undefinable mix of anguish and forced lust.

"You are not done yet." the Medic stated with a hint of malice in his voice. Today was even better than the last two meetings.

"Stop, please, Klaus, just stop it, ya hurtin' me..."

"Aber mein lieber Sniper. Begging like zhis? How unlike you!" He laughed and pulled out, only to shove it in again all the way at once, and he started to thrust faster and faster, delighted how the man's hips squirmed under his hands when the needles in his dick and scrotum added to the pain. A small drop of blood ran down the tip and the shaft. The Sniper's groans and the tiny red thread aroused both his loins and phantasy. Ideas about next time. He hadn't used his scalpel for a while.

x x x

"Vhat's vrong vizh you today, Ezhan?"

  
Today's battle centered upon the area around the border between the two enemy territories. Again. The war between the two companies had lasted for a few years now, mercenaries had died and been replaced and the Red's Medic suspected that nobody remembered the real reason behind the hate. He didn't really care anyway, as long as he could do his work and wasn't bothered he was fine. Since he went to medical school it had been decided that he would be on Red's side, it happened that way. Probably one day in the future children would be born with the legacy to fight for their side when they were old enough.

It was silly but it was the way it was, he accepted it as given and he hadn't wasted any more thoughts about it until his affair with the enemy's Sniper began. He was mildly surprised by this development, but as it was a nice distraction and relaxing he didn't mind. On days like this, when the offensive classes fought it out between themselves in the open country without many places to take cover from rockets and bombs, there wasn't much to do for the support classes like Medics and Snipers. So having sex with a man equal to himself  both were tall, of moderate strength and, in their way, proud  was a pleasant pastime.

Receiving or being the giving part  it wasn't important, both was fine for him as it was for the Sniper, so they usually didn't have to argue about their roles. The Sniper respected his boundaries and didn't expect any emotional involvement from him. They didn't care much about each other before their rare encounters, they didn't care much when their ways parted, it was easy and relaxing.  
The more the Sniper's behavior of late irritated him. Instead of being as easy going and coming to the point quickly as usual the Australian seemed more hesitant. Slow.

  
The Medic knew that something wasn't like it was supposed to be when they met a week ago and the Sniper had offered him a cigarette. _Before_ they started. Not to mention the fact that albeit thrilling it was also dangerous for them to waste more time than necessary. If they were found out they would be treated as traitors. And that meant  death. Not a quick death.  
Smoking before sex was one thing. He had changed during sex as well, and that was confusing. At first, the Medic couldn't tell what was so different. But today he realized what was missing lately. The more ferocious, passionate side. No, even that wasn't completely right, the Sniper still was passionate. In a different way. He kissed more, demanded more kisses. And he had become more dominant, deciding what they did, when they did it and how long.  
It didn't feel bad, it was an interesting variation, but yet the Medic felt uncomfortable. The Sniper became more and more affectionate, almost too gentle, like he expected an equal, maybe even emotional response. Something that would spoil their uncomplicated, physically orientated relationship; and the Medic would regret to end this because of some silly, uncalled for impulses on the Sniper's side.

They had met at their usual place, but the Australian had insisted on changing the location. He didn't mind that, what if they had sex in a cave or in an abandoned shack.  
But not much had happened within the last quarter of an hour. They hadn't even undressed completely. Once they had closed the door behind them, Sniper had shoved him against the wooden wall and kissed him. His throat, his ear. Bitten the Medic's lower lip playfully and finally let his tongue glide into his mouth, searchingly and slow. Too slow. The Medic soon wanted more, urged him to move on, pressed his hips against the lean body, hoping to provoke him when their groins met.  
But the Australian hadn't done much more than unbuttoning his cloak and shirt.  
It didn't feel bad. Only out of place. And it was dangerous. This kind of love-making was just that  love-making and not just sex as he had gotten accustomed to and what he expected.

"Nothin's wrong, doc," the Sniper muttered, his lips brushing the man's ear as he spoke. Not unpleasant at all.

"Vhy are you zhat _slow_ zhen?" the Medic sighed and opened the belt that held the Sniper's pants in place. The man laughed, the sound and his breath tickled in the Medic's ear and made him shiver.

"Are ya horny today, Eric?"

"Dummkopf. It's not like ve are on a lonely island. Ve don't have zhat much time. And it's _Erich_ , not Eric." And yes, he was horny. He wanted to get undressed, to undress him and feel the warm, naked body against his, wanted to feel the man's hard cock in his hand, in his ass while he smelt the scent of sweat and cigarettes. Or feel the Sniper's ass around his dick, it didn't matter. He shoved his hands under the blue shirt and pushed it up, over the Australian's head and let his fingers run across his chest. Finally, skin.

"Just tryin' somethin' different, 'kay?" Gently, he pressed against the Medic's body and kissed him again. He stopped after a moment and looked into the German's eyes.

"Ya don't like it? I think ya doin'." He moved his hips against the hard bulge in the Medic's pants.

"Zhat's not zhe point." Medic sighed. How should he explain him that he liked it but nevertheless didn't want to be treated that... lovingly.

A sudden knock, repeated twice, put an end to his thoughts.

x x x

Two similar faces glared at each other.

"Vhat do you vant here?" growled the Red Medic and reached for his saw. The Blu Medic stepped forward and pushed the man forcefully against the wall again.

"Good vork, Sniper, cornering a member of zhose despicable Reds." He smiled triumphantly at his red counterpart. "For a moment I zhought zhe two of you vould be somezhing like lovers, but of course nobody vould be so stupid and risk his life for some carnal pleasure."

The Red Medic refrained from looking at the Sniper and bit his tongue. When he asked for his help he would give both of them away. But maybe, if they killed him... he couldn't expect the Sniper to kill a teammember, not for something like their trivial relationship. But why didn't the Australian speak at all?

"Vhat should ve do vizh you, kill you? Take you hostage? Maybe you vere actually of some vorzh... Bastard!" he suddenly cried out and stumbled backwards when the other Medic's fist hit his chin. But he recovered his senses quickly, seized him by his shoulders and kneed him in the guts. With a groan the Red Medic collapsed on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Klaus, let him be, let's just go, alright?" Sniper touched the Medic's arm and tried to pull him away, but the German only brushed him off.

"Vhy should ve?" He grinned, took hold of the Red Medic's dark hair and pulled his head up. "So he doesn't vant to be a hostage. Maybe he has some vorzh as a vhore, vhat do you zhink, Sniper?"

"Medic, don't!" the Australian growled.

The Red Medic watched them in confusion. The kick had been hard and he felt dizzy for a moment, but obviously something was wrong with them. The Sniper almost seemed to be afraid. How strange to see him interacting so differently with a man who had the same face like the one he kissed and teased before. His attention returned to his counterpart at once when he realized that the Blu Medic unbuttoned his pants.

Did he say 'whore'? Was that what was about to happen? He wouldn't rely on Sniper and he didn't want to die, so, rationally, playing along was the only strategy to survive as he saw it.  
Reluctantly, he opened his mouth when the other Medic pressed his dick against his lips and fought the urge to bite. He looked at the Sniper, who just stood there, motionless, his shirt still off. Suddenly he noticed several small injuries on the Australian's chest and abdomen. Like small cuts and stitches from needles. Some only a few days old. What was this about and why hadn't he noticed them before? Rather careless. And indifferent. He felt bad about it.

"A bit more passion, Herr Doktor." the Blu Medic snorted. His erection had reached its full size and filled the other Medic's whole mouth. With a wicked grin, he bowed down a bit.

"Reds Hure, beschützt von Blus Sniper. Ja, ich kenne Euer kleines Geheimnis."  
The Red Medic's eyes widened and he tried to pull back, but the other German held his head firmly between his hands and shoved his dick deep into the man's throat.  
Gagging, he tried to pull away the Blu's arms, unaware that his eyes searched for the Sniper's, begging him to help him.  
Finally, the Australian awoke from his paralysis, but he didn't react like the Red Medic hat expected.  
Instead of attacking his teammate, he tried to shove himself between the two Medics.

"Klaus, don't ya forget 'bout the deal. I agree, and you leave us  him  alone, alright? Ya can't take him back anyway."  
Amused, the Blu Medic let the other man's head go. The Red Medic pulled back at once and crawled back on his feet, coughing angrily.

"Vhat zhe fuck is zhis all about?" he demanded, but in his head things had already begun to fall into place.

"None of ya bloody business." the Sniper growled, but the other Medic laughed as they turned around and opened the door.

"Mein lieber Doppelgänger, don't you see? He just saved your ass. From me. Sorry, but I find him more interesting zhan a cheap copy of my glorious self."

So that had happened lately, this man was behind the Sniper's strange behavior. And the injuries. He had been so blind. Blind was the anger that rose inside of him and before he could think he had snatched his medigun from the ground and slammed it against the Blu Medic's head.

x x x

"We should have killed him, mate." Sniper stretched his legs and flipped the butt of his cigarette away.

The Red Medic, who sat next to him on the sandy ground, stared in the direction where his base waited for his return. After he had knocked down the other Medic he had started to run and pulled the Sniper with him. They knew they couldn't just run away, the territories they fought over lay in the middle of nowhere, they would die in the desert before they reached the next town. Now they waited for the battle to end, somewhere close to the red base.

"It doesn't matter." Medic shrugged. "Vezher zhey kill us because of killing your Medic or because he gives us avay."

"Ya forgettin' that your team ain't gonna kill ya for helpin' me killin' another Blu. But ya right, it doesn't matter. Guess for me it's better, 'cause killin' a bloody teammate'd mean a more cruel death for me."

"Vhy didn't you tell me? Ve could simply have stopped seeing each ozher."

The Sniper smiled and lightened another cigarette. Slowly, he inhaled the smoke, tasted the bitter aroma on his tongue before it filled his lungs and breathed it out through his nose.

"I didn't want that."

"I see." Thoughtfully, he fell silent again. After a while they heard the faint sound of the horn that called off the war for today.

"Vell zhen." He stood up and shook the dust off his coat. "I zhink zhat's zhe end now anyvay."

"Hm." The Australian followed the Medic's example, threw his cigarette to the ground and extinguished it with the heel of his shoe.  
Medic was about to walk away without another word when two arms held him back.

"Ezhan..." He didn't want to start feeling anything now, but he accepted the Sniper's embrace. "Ezhan, I'm sorry, I should have noticed vhat he did to you, maybe... hey, ve don't have time for zhat." he mildly protested when he felt the other man's warm lips kissing his neck.

"We ain't havin' no time for anythin' anymore. Just don't blame yaself, I know ya don't care for anyone or anything. That's how ya roll, I've always known that." He chuckled and released him from the hug. When Medic turned around to face him, the Australian smiled and tipped against the brim of his hat.

"Guess that's all. Goodbye, Eric."

"Zhat's _Erich_ , Idiot." He returned the smile, but the Australian had already turned around and walked away, whistling, his rifle casually rested on his shoulder.

x x x

A little while later the Sniper sat in his van, thinking and wondering. Life used to be nice and easy until a few weeks ago. His job was good, he liked fighting for a purpose, he had always been loyal to the Blu team. A good, uncomplicated life, despite the high risk of being shot or stabbed and the few real vacations. To start a liaison with a member from the enemy team had been dangerous, but also thrilling.

Never had he expected that things would turn out like this, never had he expected that he could be a victim of being blackmailed by an insane, sick teammate. Everything he had endured, every cut, injection, pierced piece of skin... all the humiliation  in vain. It was probably only a matter of an hour or two. Then they would come and kill him slowly, just the way a traitor deserved it. He would have dealt with anybody who co-operated with the enemy the same way in the past, he was ready to accept his fate.

  
Or not. He picked the gun he had _borrowed_ from the Spy's collection from the small wooden table and checked the ammo clip. One bullet would be enough and end everything quickly. He had disgraced the team, so what did it matter when he chose the easy way out. This thought made him smile and he wondered if he started to think like the Red Medic after all. Nothing matters, things happen as they happen. No expectations, no surprises.  
He cocked the gun and put the end of the barrel at his temple, the finger at the trigger.  
And put it back on the table again, stood up and left the van.

Hurriedly he strode through the long corridor. It was still quiet, obviously the rest of the team hadn't returned yet. Maybe, just maybe the Blu Medic was already back, and maybe he hadn't informed the others yet. And maybe he could somehow make a new deal. Apologize to him and convince him to forget about the Red Medic when he, Sniper, offered himself to the doctor for the rest of their time at this base. There was no reason why they both should die now. The odds were bad, he knew that, but it was worth a try.  
Carefully he pushed down the door handle. It wasn't locked.

"Klaus, I gotta talk to ya..." Abruptly, he halted.

  
In front of him stood the Blu Medic and stared at the mutilated figure on the floor. Sniper held his breath in horror. The corpse of a dead Medic, the stream of blood rushing from a wide cut across the throat was already dying, and several slashes across the man's chest showed that the deadly blow hadn't been the first one. A wide pool of blood covered the ground and countless blood splatters were spread over walls and the usually so clean furniture. Suddenly he realized that the corpse was, except of the underwear, naked. Next to him lay a pile of clothes  the uniform of Red's Medic.  
The standing figure calmly cleaned something that looked like a small knife  or a scalpel, maybe  from the Sniper's point of view with a once white piece of cloth.

  
"Eric?" he whispered.

"You know, Ezhan, I never vondered or questioned vhy zhe classes of two enemy teams look like twins." the Medic explained softly while Sniper put his head on the man's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his chest. "But in zhis case I zhink zhis is quite convenient, I zhink zhis might vork. Vould you help me cleaning up zhis mess?"

"Stay with me, doc."

"Dummkopf." He leaned back, his face touching the Sniper's cheek and smiled. "Vhy do you zhink I decided to come here? Now ve better zhink about vhat ve do vizh his body."

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> Mein Freund = my friend
> 
> nicht wahr? = isn't that right?
> 
> Aber mein lieber Sniper. = But Sniper, my dear.
> 
> “Reds Hure, beschützt von Blus Sniper. Ja, ich kenne Euer kleines Geheimnis.” = „Red's whore, protected by Blu's Sniper. Yes, I know your little secret.“
> 
> „Mein lieber Doppelgänger,“ = „My dear doppleganger“


End file.
